heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
凱恩
Deckard is a Melee Support from the Diablo universe. As an avid scholar, Deckard Cain has dedicated his life to the pursuit of knowledge. He has been an advisor, storyteller, and friend to Sanctuary's greatest heroes, guiding them through peril time and again. When Deckard speaks, it's wise to stay awhile and listen. Deckard is a burst Healer who excels at preparing battlefield before a fight and can cripple enemies with crowd control. Background Cain is the last surviving member of the original Horadrim, an ancient order of mages charged with trapping the Prime Evils within Soulstones and guarding them thereafter; his ancestor, Jered Cain, assisted in sealing both Mephisto and Baal, and had led the party that had pursued and captured Diablo in Khanduras. Cain acts as advisor and guide, accompanying the player's character through each act of the games and providing a great deal of the lore to be found in-game. Cain remains in Tristram for the entirety of the first game, standing next to the fountain in the middle of town, where he provides his wisdom and identifies items for a small fee. In Diablo II, he is rescued by the player character from a gibbet next to that fountain in the remnants of Tristram, and travels with the player throughout; he continues to identify items for the player (this time for free). In Diablo III, he is rescued from the ruins of Tristram's Cathedral as the Skeleton King Leoric, reanimated by the "fallen star", sends his guards to attack him. Directing most of the major quests of Act I, Cain is fatally wounded by the Witch Maghda and her Dark Coven, who seek the "fallen star" (revealed to be the fallen Archangel Tyrael) and his broken sword, recovered by the player. Cain's last act before dying is to use his Horadric magic to reforge the sword, and determine it is angelic in origin. At the cinematic leading into Act II, Cain is cremated on a pyre in the graveyard outside the Cathedral by Tyrael and his adoptive niece, Leah. Gameplay Summary Deckard Cain is Support who specializes in set-up healing, as well having access to a vast amount of crowd control abilities to keep his enemies at bay. He is unique as his trait, , gives him buffs as long he is nearby an ally. Deckard's versatility and utility makes him a valuable asset in any team composition, as long he has a solid frontline to protect him. Strengths *Low mana usage. *High sustained and burst healing. *Strong area denial and debuffing in large range. *Unmatched utility. * is a very versatile ability that can be used for set-up healing, allowing Cain to individually heal various allies at once, or burst heal a single. **The potions stays for an indefinite amount of time, and are consumed when an allied Hero passes through. * has fast startup and covers a good range, being a powerful zoning tool. **At levels 1, 4 and 7, Deckard can pick talents that allows him to empower the next cast of the Horadric Cube. * is a fantastic follow-up ability to other forms of crowd control, thanks to its huge range. * provides Cain with a armor buff, as well faster cooldown recharge, meaning he can use his abilities more often. * covers huge range, and can even hit enemies in stealth, being a powerful setup for ganks and other Heroic Abilities. * is excellent for peeling allies, and can setup for a strong displacement when used in tight corridors, pulling enemies towards his team. **It also has very low cooldown for a Heroic Ability. Weaknesses *Very low health. *Poor damage and near non-existent waveclear and sieging (although both and can be used for that). *Lacks of any kind of mobility skills. *Very reliant on the team to make the maximum of his trait. *Susceptible to dives and hard crowd control (such as stuns and silences). *Easy to takedown if focused. * requires proper setup and communication, as allies can accidentally pick up a potion reserved for another ally. **Additionally, the potions can be seen by the enemy Heroes, who can intercept targets trying to get heals from it. * has a considerable high cooldown and startup. * is easy to avoid, being a telegraphed ability due its very slow startup and triangular shape. It also has a considerable high cooldown. * has a low radius, and forcing Deckard to stay too close to his allies can put him in risk if poorly positioned, exposing him to the enemy team. * requires proper communication, as any damage will interrupt its effects. **Additionally, Cain is completely vulnerable while channeling. * requires proper positioning, and can ruin setups if misused. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Tips * Positioning and reading are keys to play Deckard. His strategical gameplay style rewards those who think ahead and anticipate situations. * Make sure to stay with the team, having at least one Hero within the range of his trait, . * Use wisely, placing it on places where your allies can easily access it. ** One can also hide them in bushes and other fog of war locations to burst heal allies at low health fleeing from chasers, and surprise the enemy Heroes with fully healed allies. * Use to secure takedowns and to prevent chases, as well to also trigger the effects of the Gems Talents (if picked) and empower Deckard's other abilities. * Use as a follow up to other forms of crowd control, as the cast time is quite long. Alternatively, use it to isolate enemies from an area (which makes it great for defending objectives). ** Use it in conjunction with Horadric Cube to guarantee enemies will be rooted. * Deckard can setup deadly ganks with , allowing the rest of the team to follow up with their own Heroic Abilities. Make sure to communicate with your team when about to use it, to prevent enemies from being awaken earlier and have the setup ruined. ** Setting up traps at bushes or even stealing Boss Mercenaries captures from the enemy team are just few of many possibilities. ** Deckard can cancel this Heroic earlier, which can be useful to prevent him from being in a vulnerable position for too long. * Use as a peeling tool, or to isolate targets. This ability works the best at maps with very tight corridors, and the enemy will have few options to escape. * The Lesser Healing Potions created by last around 10 seconds. ** They are also not affected by any talent that empower . Talent Builds * Standard Build: focused on a balance between high healing out, utility and damage. This build allows Deckard to keep an uptime of 30% spell power thanks to the combined talents and , while allowing him to deal respectable damage with . remedies one of Deckard's weaknesses, which is area healing. Finally, and allow Deckard to summon Lesser Potions every 7 seconds or so, giving an absurdly powerful healing burst potential in the endgame. ** This build is recommended for most situations. *** It should be noted that Deckard's talent tree is extremelly flexible, and talents can be changed as the situation demands. **** At Level 1, can provide a solid counter to stealth Heroes such as Valeera and Zeratul. **** At Level 7, is very effective to negate powerful heals from abilities such as Rehgar's . **** At Level 16, is excellent against teams that feature heavy dives, allowing Deckard to briefly stun opponents that attack him in the backline. Matchups Pairings Deckard Cain brings an unmatched utility to the battlefield, while combing positional sustained and burst healing depending on the situation. His most valuable asset is his Heroic Ability, , which can create set-ups for a huge amount of team combinations. Because of this, he is best paired with allies that can properly follow up his setups, as well capitalize on the enemy team while debuffed by Deckard vast arsenal of debuffs. Ideally, a team featuring Deckard should have at least another backline Hero to stay close to him, to maintain 100% uptime on his trait, . Alarak can displace opponents with and put them within the range of . Arthas provides fantastic control in the frontline, which, when combined with Deckard's versatile crowd-control, allows to secure many takedowns. Blaze provides a solid frontline that can effectively protect Deckard, while laying carpets of that can secure Deckard's . Ironically, Diablo is a very powerful ally for Deckard Cain. Not only he can provide reliable frontline, but a powerful follow-up for Deckard's , in the form of . Garrosh's is perfect to throw enemies on Deckard's . Jaina's natural slowing effects from are fantastic to combo with Deckard's other crowd control abilities to ensure enemies are disabled for as long as possible. Her is particularly powerful when combined with Deckard's , holding opponents for long periods of time. Johanna fantastic peeling tools can protect Deckard perfectly, allowing him to set up his abilities and potions. She can also cluster enemies together with so Deckard can use his . Kel'Thuzad is all about high burst combined with powerful displacement, roots and slows, which combo perfectly with Deckard's. and can hold enemies long enough for Kel'Thuzad to destroy them with either of his Heroic Abilities. Ragnaros high burst and telegraphed attacks greatly benefits from Deckard's and , with and being particularly powerful. In another ironic twist, The Butcher will have his "food" held by Deckard at ease. The telegraphed and almost impossible to avoid can give Deckard enough time to lay a and pin down The Butcher's main target. Tyrael provides enough utility that synergizes well with Deckard's kit, with combo'ing well into . Varian can pressure opponents well in any of his stances, but has a better value as it can help in securing Deckard's . Effective foes Deckard lacks any form of mobility tools, and while he can mass-root enemies who get too close with , he still is vulnerable enough to be a target of hard-engage Heroes, who can dive in the backline and separate him from his team, thus deactivating his . In addition, Heroes with access to displacement tools and hard crowd-control can hinder Deckard. Lt. Morales outheals Deckard with her . In addition, she can cancel Deckard's with her from a safe distance, while if well-positioned exposing him to her team. Skins ;The Last Horadrim (base) ;Wastewalker :Few know what lies buried beneath the wastelands. But Deckard has wandered far and wide, gleaning knowledge from forgotten ruins. He may soon discover what came before, and why the world ended. Development Deckard was intended for inclusion in Heroes of the Storm as of April 2014.2014-04-11, Heroes of the Storm Pax East 2014 Panel, New Characters, Character Creation Q & A Full Conference. YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-26 As of December 2014, adding him was a "definite possibility."2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 The development process of Deckard took between 6 and 9 months.2018-04-07, HEROES DEVELOPER INTERVIEW FROM PAX EAST. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-04-10 When being worked on, Deckard originally had an "explosive magic" set. However, the developers felt that this wasn't true to the character. Rather, they found that abilities that were tactical and strategic were a better fit. was tried early on, which was found to fit well, as it rewarded the player for thinking ahead. His original W ability was a buff ability that improved an ally's attacks. The originally worked differently. Here, Deckard would place it on the ground, 'throw' abilities into it, and thus change how they worked. It was found that putting the cube on the ground limited players' decisions, where they were constantly casting on the single point. It was shifted to its current form. His E ability was originally Identify (an ability of his from the Diablo series). In this form, he would channel the ability against an enemy hero, which would reveal them and reduce their armor. When it came to playtesting however, it didn't seem to fit, given that the channel ability was a 'destructive ability' that didn't match his nature as a scholar. was created as the replacement, which better fit Deckard's tactical playstyle; a talent called added to empower the ability and retaining the mechanics for the original concept. was one of the earliest abilities designed for Deckard, and worked pretty well from the outset. came in later, and originally, Deckard's other ultimate was an ability called "Angelic Seal" (the rationale being that as a Horadrim, Deckard got on well with angels, so it made sense for him to be able to use "angelic magic"). This didn't pan out, so they then drew up an ability called "End Times," where Deckard would prophecize a meteor strike, as a reference to the opening cinematic in Diablo III. The meteor would come down at Deckard's location, knocking enemies away, with Deckard emerging unscathed via a Town Portal. However, because the meteor came down on Deckard, it made players want to run into the enemy team. Thus, the developers looked to generate an ability with knockback that wouldn't involve Deckard running into battle. To do this, the developers looked at the April Fool's Archivist class from Diablo III, where they saw its Lorenado ability. They took the ability, and found it fit.2018-04-07, PAX East 2018 Heroes of the Storm Interview: Deckard Cain. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-04-09 During the PAX East in April 5, 2018, Deckard Cain was announced as a playable Hero. Videos Trivia * Deckard Cain's voice actor, Michael Gough, also voices Tassadar. * Deckard Cain was the narrator of the reveal trailer for the Eternal Conflict event,2015-06-16, The Eternal Conflict - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-06-24 and provided voiceovers in regards to treasure goblins at the start of matches held during said event. * Deckard Cain's design is a blend between his appearance in Diablo II (light blue cloak, white beard, holding a wooden staff and having "well kept" appearance) and Diablo III (overall posture, and carrying tomes and scrolls). * Deckard's Hearthstone animation will always makes him face the screen no matter which direction he is facing when using it. * Deckard's trait, , looks strikingly similar to the "Escort" ability proposed by Carbot Animations in the video IdBeCoolif: Deckard Cain was in Heroes of the Storm, where it is called "Respect the Elderly". ** Other similar abilities proposed include , and , all proposed by Carbot with similar effects. ** Curiously, was made into a level 20 talent for Stay Awhile and Listen. *** Deckard's healing mechanic through also looks similar to the one proposed in the Carbot video IdBeCoolif: The D1 Warrior in Heroes of the Storm!. * Many of Deckard's abilities and talents makes reference to the Diablo series: ** (W) refers to the artifact of the same name found in Diablo II, that could be used to craft various items. *** The level 7 talent, , refers to the artifact of the same name found in Diablo III, which was named after Kevin Kanai, a Designer of Blizzard's Team 3, who succumbed to cancer in 2015. ** (E) draws a triangle on the ground, which is the symbol of the Horadrim order. ** ® is a reference to the Archivist, a 2009 Blizzard April Fool's joke for Diablo III, that featured a joke class based on Deckard Cain. One of the spells featured was the Lorenado. ** refers to Deckard's most iconic quote, which says when greeting the player character. ** , at level 1, references the item of the same name present in Diablo I and Diablo II that allowed the player to identify unknown items. *** This also refers to Cain's ability to identify items for the player in Diablo I and Diablo II. ** (1), (4) and (7) references some the gems obtained at Diablo II and Diablo III that can be socketed on equipments with slots, empowering them. *** In Diablo II, Sapphires deal cold damage and chills enemies when socketed in weapons, which is referenced by the talent increasing the slow effect of Horadric Cube. *** In Diablo II, Rubies increase Life when socketed into a helm or armor, which is referenced by the talent causing Healing Potions to drop. *** In Diablo II, Emeralds deal poison damage enemies when socketed in weapons, which is referenced by the talent decreasing healing effects (as poisons saps life). ** , at level 4, references the item of the same name present in all the games, which restores both health and mana. ** , at level 13, refers to the item of the same name, that was the strongest tier of Healing Potions in Diablo II. ** , at level 16, references the artifact of the same name that plays a major rule during a questline in Diablo II. ** , at level 16, references a spell in Diablo I. ** , at level 20, refers to the highest tier of Gems that could be obtained in Diablo II. ** , at level 20, refers to potions in Diablo III, as they are not consumables and can be used every 30 seconds, but have a shared cooldown. Players can find Legendary Potions, all which bear the suffix "bottomless". Patch changes * * References